Picking up the PiecesAntiFairy
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Anti-Fairy Sequel to Is it Worth It? Here's the anti-fairy branch-off like I promised! Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are back in Anti-Fairy World with problems to solve and a baby to get ready for. Better summary inside! Rated for language, etc. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

A/N: Oh my gosh, you people probably though I was never going to get this written, but I've been working on this thing all of vacation and sadly only have one chapter done…I've revised I don't know how many times, and I'm finally happy with this turn out. I have most of the story in my head, but the beginning is still kinda fuzzy and in the construction process. So, on to the summary:

Back home to Anti-Fairy World, where the process of preparing for the baby begins. Anti-Wanda has to struggle not only with her pregnancy, but also with the mental and emotional side-effects from her captivity; while Anti-Cosmo has to do is his best to prove himself to his wife without doing something to screw it all up. Will be lots of angsty moments with plenty of romance and fluff to make up for it, plus my own OCxSemiOC with Anti-Fallyn and Anti-Blonda. Rated for language and some material, is you're under 18 or don't believe you're mature enough to read something not entirely to the standard of the original FOP, then please don't read this. Comments will be loved and flames will be…well, I just hope I don't get any. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Anti-Wanda sat up screaming; terrified from the second nightmare she had had that night. Mance had captured her and had killed all of her family members to ensure that she wouldn't be rescued again. The images and fear wrapped her mind in a terrifying blackness that she couldn't surface from.

"Anti-Wanda," came Anti-Cosmo's voice. He had tried to touch her after her first nightmare, to comfort her, but that had ended up scaring her even more, and she had tried to defend herself from her nightmare by clawing at him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again, but he wasn't about to let her suffer through her nightmares alone. He lit the room to eliminate the darkness and tried to talk her out of her nightmare. "It's all right, it's only a dream; nothing's going to harm you."

Her eyes focused as the light came on and her screaming stopped. She gasped for breath, looking queasy. "Are you all right?" he asked cautiously.

"Gonna be sick again…" she moaned.

"The bucket is right where I put it," he reminded her. She had been sick the last time too, but that time she had been so out of her wits that she had needed him to help her to the bathroom, and they had barely made it to the sink in time. Afterwards he placed a bucket on her side of the bed, just in case it happened again, and it had. He got up as she leaned over her side bed and emptied her stomach into the bucket. He went to the bathroom and got her toothbrush and a glass of water so she could brush her teeth when she finished.

Anti-Wanda wiped her mouth on the cloth that Anti-Cosmo had left on her bedside table as he came back with her toothbrush. She took it wordlessly and brushed the gross taste out of her mouth. She used the bucket as she rinsed out her mouth, and when she was done Anti-Cosmo made all of the bucket's contents vanished with a wave of his hand, leaving it squeaky clean.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her, wondering what he could do to stop her nightmares. She looked so tired, hell so was he, but he knew neither of them would be getting much sleep until her nightmares went away. Not that his dreams were any better; every time he closed his eyes he saw Anti-Wanda in chains again. It him want to him want to wrap his arms around her and not let go, but she didn't want him to, and it left him feeling completely useless.

Anti-Wanda could feel his sorrow and felt a little guilty about being the cause of it, but she still didn't feel comfortable about him getting too close. Yes, he had kissed her and she had returned his kiss back in Fairy World, but that had been a spur of the moment thing when she had felt a momentary spark of boldness. That was gone now, and they were back home, back where all of the lonely memories were…

Anti-Cosmo felt her depression and aching loneliness and immediately responded to it. He leaned over and caressed her cheek. "Don't think about the past," he said firmly. "It's never going to be that way again, I promise. I'm never going to leave you alone, not like that."

"Jus' so hard t' believe you," Anti-Wanda whispered.

"Well, you're not giving me much of a chance," he replied patiently. "Please my dear, you have to at least let me show you, let me use the chance you've given to me." He gave her a very gentle kiss. "Would you please let me hold you tonight? I can help keep those nightmares away." It was the truth, back in the hospital he usually had a hold of one of her hands almost all the time, and she had never had a single nightmare then.

Anti-Wanda considered his request for a moment. "Mm…okay." He slipped behind her and carefully pulled her closer to him until her back was against him, and then felt him slip his arm around her waist and settle his hand on her still flat abdomen.

"I hope you sleep better," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She could feel his body heat seeping into her, warming her better than the blankets. "'Night Cozzie," she whispered.

"Good night my darling," he replied, feeling her relax in his embrace.

ooo

Morning seemed to come exactly after he closed his eyes. But what had woken him? The curtains around the bed were drawn enough to keep most of the morning sun off of them, so what had brought him out of his comfortable slumber?

An odd noise filled his sensitive hearing, had that been it? He listened carefully, hearing it again. Oddly enough, the noise was coming from Anti-Wanda, but she was still sound asleep. He listened again, and then chuckled lightly when he realized what the sound was. Someone was trying to tell Anti-Wanda something.

Anti-Wanda wanted to stay asleep, she was so comfortable and warm, but there was something nagging at her to get up. She could ignore, had ignored it when she had been locked up, so she could just keep sleeping…

"I think someone's trying to tell you something," came Anti-Cosmo's amused voice.

"So?" she asked grumpily. She had never been a morning person, and was even less of one now.

"I think you should answer," Anti-Cosmo said before kissing her cheek.

Anti-Wanda groaned and sat up, and then scowled as her stomach growled again.

"Come on dearest," Anti-Cosmo said. "You're not doing your body any favors by ignoring its requests. You are providing for two after all." It was still hard to believe that she really was with child, and already four months along. There was still no visual sign of it, and aside from the occasional morning sickness, there was nothing at all to indicate that she carried a second life inside of her.

A very pleasant smell brought him out of his thoughts. "It appears your mother has taken over my kitchen…again."

Anti-Wanda giggled and hearing another growl, but this time it wasn't from her stomach, and she fought and lost against a fit of giggles.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and kissed her cheek. "Up!" He said, a little more firmly, and gave his wife a gentle nudge out of bed. She got up, still giggling, and headed for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

If there had been something to miss when she was away from home, these had been something she missed very much. She had always liked taking hot showers; they were extremely refreshing and very pleasant, especially on a cold morning. Yes, Anti-Fallyn's cleansing spells had left her feeling fresh and clean just like a hot shower, but it wasn't the same.

When she came out, Kaizic was lounging on the bed with his already dressed tamer. The dragon looked up and voiced a low rumbling sound that he usually made whenever she appeared. It was a pleasant sound, so she hoped that it meant the he liked her.

And she was right; Kaizic did like her. He felt very protective of his tamer's mate, especially since she was carrying his tamer's offspring. Unlike Anti-Cosmo, Kaizic's sensitive hearing could already pick up the little one's heartbeat, and he could see the magical aura that surrounded it. He couldn't sense anything wrong with it, even after its deprived first months. What he didn't understand was Anti-Wanda's occasional sickness, of course, he still had a lot to learn about anti-fairies and only being with them a little over a month didn't impart much knowledge.

-Your offspring seems to be doing fine- he said to Anti-Cosmo.

-How do you know?- Anti-Cosmo was unaware of the dragon's senses.

-I can hear its heartbeat, and sense the aura around it. I watched Anti-Fallyn whenever he examined your mate, and now I know what's right and when something is wrong. I believe that will be helpful for you-

**-**Yes, it will-Anti-Cosmo said as his gaze was drawn back to Anti-Wanda. For all Kaizic had said, he wouldn't relax until there was visual proof that the baby was there. What was he thinking? There was no relaxing at this point, there was so much left to do. He had to make sure Anti-Wanda stayed healthy, she was still so delicate and weak from her captivity that he was afraid that is she over exerted herself in the slightest way she would miscarry.

(Maybe I should ask Anti-Fallyn about bed rest for her)he thought.

"Cozzie"

Anti-Cosmo blinked, bringing himself out of his thoughts. Anti Wanda was dressed and standing next to his side of the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry dearest, I was caught up in my thoughts."

"'Bout what?" she asked curiously.

He smiled; her curiosity never wavered, "About you."

She blushed. "Me?"

He sat up and turned to face her, settling his hands on her hips. "Yes you, I'm worried about you my dear, you're still not back to your normal self yet. You're very important to me and I don't want anything else to happen to you… either of you."

Anti-Wanda's blushed brightened. "I-I-…'M fine Cozzie…" She wasn't used to hearing these things from him, it was so strange to her, so different.

"Darling, if you were fine then your belly would be sticking out at least another three inches," Anti-Cosmo said, eyeing her.

"I dun wanna be fat," she argued.

"Being pregnant is completely different from being fat," Anti-Cosmo said patiently. He stood up and looked down into her eyes. "Don't starve yourself just because you're afraid of gaining a little weight. You'll be hurting more than your self."

She glared at him. "Not starvin' m'self," she grumbled. "Jus' dun feel it anymore. Got used ta' ignorin' it back in…" she shuddered, not finishing her sentence.

"You're not there anymore," he whispered gently. "You're home, with your parents and me, you're perfectly safe." He glanced back at Kaizic. "You even have a dragon to protect you." –Correct Kaizic-? He asked the dragon privately.

Kaizic sat up and puffed up proudly. –No one gets close to her without me knowing-

Anti-Cosmo smiled and relayed what the dragon said to Anti-Wanda.

"Why would he do that?" Anti-Wanda asked. "He's yer dragon."

"Because he knows how important you are to me," he answered. "My bond with you has sort of, linked, with him. He holds you to being as important to him as you are to me."

Anti-Wanda bit her lip. "Sorry Kaizic."

Kaizic snorted and shook his head as Anti-Cosmo sighed in frustration. "You are impossible," he said as he stood up. "Come on dearest, let's get some food in you before you waste away." He gave her a quick kiss before steering her towards the door.

A/N: Yes, another one. This chapters cute and fluffy, but the next one's going to be dark and angsty, just to let you know. Not much to say, except that I thank all of you for your patience with this story. I have some insane ideas for this. It doesn't follow day-to-day with it's Fairy counter-story, but some things will happen that affect the other side, plus I plan on a scene where both sides are in the same place at the same time, but I'll be writing it from different view points. Isn't your favorite authoress insane?

SPOILER WARNING!!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEW SEASON!!!

So, it does appear that Mr. Hartman is answer our beloved request and tossing in a baby for our favorite fairy, and more than likely anti-fairy, couples; and I need to know something from you guys very soon. I already have my ideas for the kid well ingrained into my head, but, if you guys desire it, I will toss it out and use the design and name of the fairy/anti-fairy that appears in the show. I need to know what you guys think, so let me know in your reviews okay? I'll be waiting!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

A/N: I'm alive! I've been working on the stories, particularly this one, I've the most inspiration to work on this…mwahahahah…… So, here we are with the next chapter. WARNING: It's a bit emo in the beginning, but it'll get better, just give it time ^__^ Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Anti-Wanda may have seemed to be settling back down into normal life on the outside, but inside, she was screaming. She didn't want to be near Anti-Cosmo or Anti-Fallyn, not even her own father. When her husband came close, touched her in the most innocent of ways, her heart raced and her stomach turned into painful knots. Even Kaizic, though she wasn't afraid of him, made her scars tingle whenever he came close.

She wished she were dead, dead to the pain she felt, dead to everything. She wanted nothing more than to be lost in numb blackness.

It would have been easy, she was still frail; the slightest knick on the right part of her wrist would have her out in less than minute…

ooo

She stood in the hallway, outside her old room. Should she just do it, get it over with? She looked at her wrist, shivering at the scars. She wouldn't have to look at those anymore…she wouldn't have to see anything, nothing at all.

She pressed her thumb against her wrist, extending the claw just far enough that it touched her skin. All she had to do was slide the claw a few centimeters to one side….

Anti-Wanda's old room just happened to be right next to Anti-Cosmo's study. Anti-Cosmo was inside with Kaizic, making a list of things that needed to be done for the baby and contemplating on when and if he should go back to work.

-I smell blood-Kaizic said.

"From where?" Anti-Cosmo asked. The last time he had checked on Anti-Wanda, she had been taking a nap in their room.

-Not far away-Kaizic answered.** -**Just outside here-

Anti-Cosmo got to his feet and walked to the door, pushing it open and peering out into the hallway. "A-Anti-Wanda?!" he gasped, seeing the trickle of blood down her wrist. In two steps he was next to her; he grabbed her cut wrist in one hand and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and held her tightly. "Get Anti-Fallyn Kaizic!" he managed to whisper, barely able to get his shocked consciousness do anything else except hold Anti-Wanda to him. Kaizic raced down the hall and out of sight.

(Why is she doing this?) He wondered. (Why? She fought so hard to live, why would she give up now?) He felt something warm spreading down his hand and pressed Anti-Wanda's wrist to his chest to slow the bleeding. "What about the baby?" he asked her. "You fought to stay alive for it, why are you letting go now? You told me that you were afraid to tell me because you were afraid that I would make you stop it, and you didn't want to stop it."

"I jus' wan' the pain ta go away!" she yelled. "Ever'thin' hurts! Hurts ta be with ya, with anyone! Jus' wan' it ta go away!"

"It will go away sweetling you just have to relax and try to trust us," he said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. "No one wants you to leave, especially not this way."

Kaizic bounded back into view with Anti-Fallyn and Anti-Wanda's family close behind him. Anti-Fallyn reached out and grabbed Anti-Wanda's wrist and immediately sealed the cut in her wrist and stopped the bleeding. "Okay, she's all right now."

Anti-Cosmo reluctantly let go of her, but from what she had said before, she probably was not very comfortable with him holding her. He knew there would be some emotional and mental issues, but suicide? He looked down at the blood on his hand, but before he could look at it for long, it vanished. He knew it had been Anti-Fallyn's doing; removing blood was one of Anti-Fallyn's specialties.

"All right?" Anti-Aurora asked. "How can she be all right? She just tried to…to…" She didn't want to say what he daughter had just tried to do. "What should we do?"

Anti-Fallyn sighed. "I know she just got home, and rest is what she needs, but I don't think that this place is the best for her. I can't say she's had very many fond memories here." He glared at Anti-Cosmo for second. "She should go to a place she's familiar with and has good memories, happy memories. That will help her the most."

"She shou' come 'ome then," Papa said. "It's familiar, she was'na unhappy there neither. Bring 'er back to the farm." He looked at his daughter. "Wanna do that Kitten?"

Anti-Wanda barely glanced at her father, she didn't want to. She didn't want to see anyone's faces. She didn't want to see the emotion on them. (Why'd he have ta catch me?) she thought, the ache in her heart growing more painful. Her stomach constricted into painful knots and tears welled in her eyes. (Jus' go away…)

-She's going to bolt Tamer- Kaizic said. –I suggest you figure out a way to stop her, because she's going to be hard to catch-

Anti-Cosmo was about to say something, but then Anti-Aurora stepped in and said, "Let's go. My daughter's always been indecisive, so I'm making this decision for her. Let's go to the farm." She wrapped her arm firmly around Anti-Wanda's shoulders. She looked down at Kaizic. "Come on Kaizic, let's get moving."

Kaizic glanced up at his tamer. –Should I?-

-I have a feeling we should do whatever she says- Anti-Cosmo answered. –Let's go-

ooo

In less than an hour, Anti-Wanda found herself back on the farm. She felt a little more comfortable here, but the ache inside her still remained. She just wanted it to go away…

"What are you thinking about?" came her sister's voice.

Anti-Wanda looked up at her sister. They were in their old room, which was now just her sister's room; Anti-Wanda was sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chin and leaning against the wall.

"Nothin'" she answered.

Anti-Blonda sat down next to her sister. "You know can tell me anything. Just like when we were in school."

"This is difer'nt," Anti-Wanda whispered. "I dun wanna talk about it. Makes it hurt more." She closed her eyes. "Ever'thin' hurts…" She felt tears building up and didn't do anything to stop them. "Jus' wan' it t' go away…"

"What about the baby?" her sister asked.

Anti-Wanda shrugged her shoulders. "I dun know anymore. Thought I did…think Cozzie does…but na' how I did…"

"You think he wants it because he wants an heir, right?" Anti-Blonda asked.

Anti-Wanda nodded. "'E said it wasna the reason, but I dun believe 'im. Too hard t' believe 'im 'bout anythin'." Her stomach churned and threw a tantrum against her spine. She'd been ignoring her hunger all day, she knew she shouldn't, but she just wanted to be left alone.

She knew that wasn't going to happen, especially once her mother came in a steaming mug of tea.

"Drink," Anti-Aurora told her. "I know what you've been doing, Anti-Cosmo told me, and I'm not going to let it happen anymore."

Anti-Wanda sighed and sipped the hot tea. She didn't taste it, didn't smell it, but the warmth made a little bit of an impact on her. The last time she had felt that warmth had been the night before, when Anti-Cosmo had held her while they slept. It hurt to have him so close to her, but the nightmares had hurt worse, so letting Anti-Cosmo come so close to her was the lesser of two pains.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, her heart ached so much, why did everything have to hurt?

Anti-Aurora clasped her hands over her distraught daughter's trembling ones. "Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling."

Anti-Wanda reluctantly told her mother everything she felt, all of her pain, and all of her fears. She didn't think there would be anyone better to tell, her mother was a therapist anyway, sort of.

When her daughter finished, Anti-Aurora thought for a moment, and then smiled at her daughter. "Well aren't you lucky? Your fears are exactly my specialty!" She planted her hands on her hips. "Let's start with the easy one," Anti-Aurora said, "your father. He's been very worried about you, but he's kept his distance knowing that you don't want too much to do with men. Don't you think he at least deserves a hug for that?"

Anti-Wanda bit her lip, unsure.

"Papa's not going to hurt you," Anti-Blonda said. She caught a glimpse of Anti-Cosmo walking by the door. "Unlike Anti-Cosmo," she said, a little loud so he would hear her. She had not forgiven her brother-in-law yet for what happened to her sister, and nor would she any time soon.

Anti-Cosmo heard the remark and felt guilt hammer through him. He was quite sure that Anti-Wanda's family didn't hold him in very high regard at the present time. Was it even possible for him to make for the wrong he had done to her?

"If you wanna doing something useful," came Papa's voice, "get over here." His son-in-law approached him. Despite the older anti-fairy being a head and shoulders shorter than Anti-Cosmo, Papa held his son-in-law with a hard gaze. He was not at all thrilled about how the boy had treated his daughter in the past, or to know that his neglected was the reason why she had been captured in the first place. And now that she didn't want her husband to be around her for the time being, he had a way of keeping him busy.

"Hope yer ready to get dirty," Papa said. "We got work to do." He turned around and headed out of the house, expecting Anti-Cosmo to follow. When he didn't, Papa turned around and yell, "Get a move on boy!"

Anti-Cosmo jumped and quickly caught up with Anti-Wanda's father.

Papa rolled his eyes and started toward the barn, hearing Anti-Cosmo following behind him. "I was away fer a long time, I gots lots to catch up on, an' yer gonna help me!" He hauled the barn door open and a rather unpleasant smell assaulted them. "Mah herd's already gone out, but now we got's to clean up after 'em, and there's over a month's worth o' droppin's in there."

Anti-Cosmo swallowed as his stomach tried to revolt at the smell. He had a bad feeling of what he was about to have to do, but he wasn't going to argue.

Papa handed him a rake. "Roll up them sleeves boy, we got's work to do."

ooo

Anti-Cosmo coughed and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. They had been working in the barn for several hours, and it was only half done. "This is unbelievable."

"Nope," Papa said without pausing in his work. "This id be normal if I let it go this long, but I dun usually. On'y had to this time 'cus I had t' go make sure my daughter lived thru' yer stupidity!"

Anti-Cosmo flinched and continued shoveling soiled hay out of the pen. He considered himself rather lucky, Papa could have gone and beaten him to a pulp for letting Anti-Wanda get hurt, but instead Papa made him do physical labor.

"She's a'ways been a tough girl," Papa continued. "She use' ta help me do this, helped me with all the work 'round here. She tol' me tha' she 'ad to do somethin' to earn 'er keep 'round here, since she couldna go to college like her sister. Then she married you, an' she woul' only came 'round ever' few weekends."

"I escorted her every so often," Anti-Cosmo said. "Especially if looked like the weather was about to turn bad."

"You gots weird ways 'a showin' you care," Papa said. "I still wonder 'ow you got 'er carryin' yer kid."

Anti-Cosmo cleared his throat as he continued to shovel. "I'm sure you know she's afraid of thunder storms."

"So you took advantage of her?" Papa asked, slightly outrage.

"No!" Anti-Cosmo argued. "It was completely consensual!"

"How coul' it be if she though' you didna love her!" Papa threw down his rake and face the younger anti-fairy. "Tell me boy! Tell me how that works!"

"I don't know!" Anti-Cosmo snapped. "Look, my parents weren't like you. My mother didn't want me and my father beat me whenever he was drunk. I learned to keep my emotions and feelings to myself. It's hard to break something I've been doing all my life, and I hate myself for causing her so much suffering!" He leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, barely aware that he happened to sit in one of the few clean spots. "I'm no better than my father was…" He looked up at the ceiling, not caring that tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes. "I'll feeling guilty about this for the rest of my life, no matter how long it is."

Papa looked down at his son-in-law, and with a sigh, said, "Well, I guess I b'lieve ya."

Anti-Cosmo looked back at the anti-fairy. "You do?"

"Yeah I do," Papa said. "Now get up," he tossed the shovel back Anti-Cosmo. "We're no' done yet. But when we're done," he glanced back at Anti-Cosmo, "maybe I'll convince 'er to spend a little time wit' ya." He held his hand down to help his son-in-law to his feet.

ooo

Author's Note: Woot! Finally a chapter, or a few chapters hehehe…. Unfortunately at this time I haven't worked too much on the Fairy side of the story, I haven't had much inspiration for it. I've had a load of stuff happen in my life that have put this work on hold, so I'm going to try and get back to it while I have off this summer. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the rest of the chapters as I load them.

Also, remember to check out my homepage for my fanart. It hasn't changed too much of late, so people that have looked in the past won't see any new stuff, but for those of you that haven't I wish and hope you look at my other work that I spend a lot of time on. The fanart I rendition is how I see them in my stories, so it may or may not make it easier for you guys to visualize. So… yeah, that's about it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are also greatly appreciated! ^___^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Farily Oddparents (c) Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 3

Anti-Wanda opened her eyes; she couldn't remember falling asleep, but here she was, curled up on her sister's bed. The curtains had been closed and the door was only left open a tiny crack. She groaned and shut her eyes, preferring to go back to sleep rather than get up. She would have done so, except her stomach was demanding that she ate something, now!

With another groan, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got to her feet and was assaulted by a wave of dizziness. She clung to the bedpost and swallowed hard, willing the nausea back down her throat. She felt tears welling up in here eyes and sat back down on the bed. "I dun wanna do this…" she whimpered.

Anti-Cosmo had been walking past the door, having showered and changed out of his filthy clothes. He heard Anti-Wanda's sobs and slipped into the room to check on her. "What's wrong sweetling?"

Anti-Wanda turned away from him. "Nothin'," she muttered.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You wouldn't be crying if something wasn't wrong. Please darling, talk to me."

"I'm cold," she whispered, "feel sick, dizzy. Jus' wan' it t' go away…"

"It will go away when you start eating regularly," he whispered, reaching around her and gently pressing his hand to her belly.

She gasped at the warmth of his hand, it soaked into her, making her tremble.

Anti-Cosmo felt her trembling, and, thinking she was cold, grabbed the extra blanket and covered her with it.

Anti-Wanda closed her eyes as more warmth seeped into her. She ignored her growling stomach and started drifting off to sleep, but Anti-Cosmo shook her awake.

"You need to eat my dear," he whispered. "You won't get any better if you don't."

"I dun wanna move," she whispered. "I jus' wanna sleep…"

"What's going in here?" Anti-Aurora asked as she came in and turned on the light. Her daughter whimpered when the light came on and covered her head with the blanket.

"She doesn't want to get up," Anti-Cosmo answered. "She said she felt sick, but I think it's because she's still not eating properly."

Anti-Aurora sighed and gently shook her daughter. "Come on Anti-Wanda, time to get up. You need to eat so you and your baby can stay healthy, you don't want to hurt your baby do you?"

"Go away," Anti-Wanda whispered. "Jus' lea' me alone…"

Anti-Aurora sighed and walked out of the room, but returned barely a minute later with the rest of her family and Anti-Fallyn in tow. She turned to Anti-Fallyn once they were there. "She doesn't want to get up, what should we do?"

Anti-Fallyn looked down where Anti-Wanda lay curled up on the bed. He felt very sorry for her; sorry that everything that had happened to her and pregnancy was making things so difficult. A solution came to mind, but he didn't think it would be easily agreed on. "I have a idea, but Anti-Wanda has to agree to it before I do it."

"What is it?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"I could put her into a hypnotized trance," Anti-Fallyn explained. "She can rest, but at the same time her body will be able to what's necessary for her so she can be healthy. But it will only do those things if we tell her to, so she has to trust us to make sure nothing happens to her while she's in the trance."

Anti-Cosmo grimaced, Anti-Wanda's trust was about as stable as rotting timber. The possibility of her agreeing to this was slim to none.

"What do you want to do sweet heart?" Anti-Aurora asked Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Wanda moved the covers off of her head. "What'll it be like fer me?" she asked.

"You won't even know it's happened," Anti-Fallyn explained. "You'll close your eyes, and then you'll open them up again what seems like right away. You should feel a lot better when you do."

Anti-Wanda was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "You won't let nothin' happen to me?"

"Nope," Anti-Aurora answered. "Someone will always be with you, we promise. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Anti-Wanda glanced at her husband; she could see the concern on his face, he just wanted the best for her. "Okay…I'll do it." She felt Anti-Cosmo squeeze her hand and looked back at him. He was smiling, smiling like she had always wished he would smile at her.

"Okay," Anti-Fallyn said. "Just close your eyes, everything is going to be just fine."

She closed her eyes and felt him gently lay his hand over them. She also felt Anti-Cosmo's hand move from her hand to her abdomen. Someone else's hand slipped into hers. She felt like she was drifting off to sleep, and she gladly let it happen.

***

And she opened her eyes again; she blinked, surprised to see sunlight shining through the skylight above her. Skylight? There was no skylight in her sister's room, which was on the ground floor. But there was one in the attic.

"Welcome back my dear," came Anti-Cosmo's pleasant voice.

She turned her head in the direction she'd heard his voice and saw him and her family standing at her bedside, Anti-Cosmo sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Why'm I in the attic?" she asked.

They all laughed at her question, and then her mother answered. "Well, this is where Anti-Cosmo was sleeping, and you sister needed her room back, so we decided the best place for was up here with him. He hasn't left your side once since you were hypnotized."

She sat up slowly, expecting to feel nauseated and dizzy, but nothing came. "How long was I out?"

"About three weeks," Anti-Fallyn answered. "It's done wonders for you. How do you feel?"

Anti-Wanda blinked. "F-fine. Dun feel sick or nothin'. Guess it worked huh?"

Anti-Fallyn nodded. "Exactly as it should have." His expression changed and he looked at her sternly. "Now you need to keep it that way. No more ignoring what you need. Understand?"

Anti-Wanda gulped, a little startled by this expression, but nodded in understanding.

Anti-Aurora noticed her daughter's startled expression. "Why don't you boys go back downstairs?" she said. "I need to be a therapist for my daughter for a little bit."

"Mama!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed.

Anti-Aurora giggled. "Not that therapist sweetie, not right now." She noticed her son-in-law's rather suspicious look. "Oh, has my daughter not told what my profession is?" Anti-Cosmo shook his head. She glanced down at her daughter, noticing the very faint pink blush forming on her cheeks. "Hmm, well, I guess it's time I told you." She let the silence draw out, waiting to see if she made Anti-Cosmo squirm.

"Jus' tell 'im Ma," Anti-Wanda said as Anti-Blonda sat next to her on the bed. She exchanged a glance with her sister and couldn't hold back a smirk. Then she burst into giggles in her sister's arms.

"If she's laughing about it I can't imagine it being that bad," Anti-Fallyn said. He looked at Anti-Aurora. "So what is it that you do?"

Anti-Aurora grinned broadly, "I'm a sex therapist!" As she expected, both of her daughters fell into fits off giggles on the bed. The two of them were perfectly comfortable with her profession, but they would still burst into giggles whenever she told someone else what it was.

"Oh…" Anti-Fallyn murmured. He glanced at Anti-Cosmo, whom was blatantly staring at his mother-in-law, and said, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Anti-Cosmo seemed to be speechless, he didn't even try to say anything. He seemed so shocked, he couldn't really do anything at all except stare.

"Looks like I shocked your husband stupid," Anti-Aurora said to Anti-Wanda.

"'E's a'ready stupid," Papa said. He kicked the back of Anti-Cosmo's chair to snap him back to reality. "Awake now?"

Anti-Cosmo gulped and nodded. He still had nothing to say.

"Well," Anti-Aurora said, "now that that's out, shoo! All of you boys, out out!" She made shooing motions with her hands as the three men filed out, Anti-Fallyn closing the door behind them. "All right then," she said, sitting down on the bed. "So, now's time for the mending process."

"Mama…" Anti-Wanda sighed. "I's jus' woke up. Really gotta do this now?"

Her mother nodded sternly. "Yes we do, whether you like it or not, those three outside are going to be around you practically twenty-four seven for a very long time from now on, which means you need to get over you fear of them so you can finish recovering. Now, we'll start with your father, he's the easiest one."

"Wha' shud I do?"

"Just spend time with him," her mother answered. "Just take an easy walk with him in the forest like you used to do when you were kids. That's simple enough."

Anti-Blonda gently nudged her. "Come on, it's just Papa, I don't even think he's ever yelled at you for anything all your life." A thought struck her. "Has Anti-Cosmo ever yelled at you?"

Anti-Wanda gulped. "Few times…."

Her sister's eyes hardened, and then she got to her feet and stormed out of the attic. Anti-Blonda was usually very shy and timid, but when someone hurt her sister, she could get a little violent. The two anti-fairies listened as she stormed out to the living room, yell, "That's for yelling at her!" as she whacked Anti-Cosmo on the head, hard, and then storm back up to the attic. "Jerk," she muttered as she sat down again.

Anti-Aurora smirked but then turned her attention back to Anti-Wanda. "Well, that's exactly why we're starting with your father, you have absolutely no bad history with him. Next we'll turn to Anti-Fallyn, since you seem a little more comfortable around him, and from what your sister's been telling me, seems to think of you as his baby sister anyway."

Anti-Wanda blushed, but then asked her sister, "What's he been tellin' ya an'way?

Anti-Blonda giggled. "Enough, I know you've been put through some rather not nice things, but Anti-Cosmo hasn't physically hurt you, so neither Anti-Fallyn nor I have any reason to beat Anti-Cosmo senseless, yet. The rest is just him opening up about himself and his past."

"Ya like 'im then?" Anti-Wanda asked.

This time it was Anti-Blonda's turn to blush. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Anti-Aurora watched her daughters giggle. "Okay, spill it, we've waited long enough to see how your relationship's been going, and from the looks of it, it's going a lot better than what your sister's has. Let's here something uplifting for once!"

ooo

A/N: Heheheheh, have I mentioned I love Anti-Wanda's parents? Anti-Aurora was inspired by a movie squeal character. To give you a hint, the main character of the movie is Ben Stiller, but that has nothing to do with this lol. Her dad, well, that's just him from my head. Though he does seem a bit more level headed than Big Daddy. Accents are hard...And Word hates them!

As usual, reviews are much loved and appreciated, but not required.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents (c) Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 4

"This was yer mother's idea wasn' it?" Papa asked Anti-Wanda as they walked along one of the trails in the woods that rimmed the northeastern part of the farm.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "She said that I should try t' get closer t' some'un, and said it wud be good to start wit' you."

Papa sighed. "Yep, sound like sommat yer mother would say." He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "So, how 'er you feelin'?"

"Fine I guess," she whispered.

"I meant with yer little one," he corrected.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Mm, that's fine too."

"You sure?" he asked. "Yer still awful small."

"'M on'y havin' one Papa," she said. "Yer used to Mama."

"Aye, that's true. But I still think yer too small."

"Papa!" she exclaimed. "You dun help!"

"I know 'm not the only one 'ho thinks it," he said.

"Who else?" she asked.

"Ever'one," he answered.

Anti-Wanda groaned and stopped walking, and pressed her hand to the bump in her belly. Was she really still so small? She knew she'd grown a lot during her time being hypnotized, but was it still not enough. Was her baby still at risk? "Papa, do ya think I'm gettin' better?"

"Yer better than you was," he answered. "Lots better. I was so scared when I saw ya lyin' there in that hospital, all bandaged up an' broken. I was afraid I was gonna lose ya, and it would've been that damn boy's fault!" He regretted yelling when his daughter flinched away. "Sorry, I didna mean ta scare ya."

"I-it's okay," she whispered, a little shaken. "I-I still dun know 'bout him either Papa. H-he seems ta care 'bout me, but why didna he tell me a'fore? I know 'bout his parents 'n stuff, but…" She shook her head. "Can't e'splain it."

"You dun have to explain nothin'," Papa said as they started walking again. "You jus' conc'ntrate on gettin' better."

She looked away. "Dun know how much better 'm gonna get…."

Papa sighed in slight frustration. Anti-Wanda had always been stubborn, and it wasn't helping this situation. "Does I need Mama ta force feed ya?"

Anti-Wanda groaned. "No Papa, dun needs to do that." She wandered off the path and into a clearing where the ground gently sloped down to a spring. She had come here often early in her marriage, sitting at the edge of the pool and thinking about what he life may have been like if she hadn't been married to Anti-Cosmo. As she approached the spring her mind returned to that subject. If she weren't married to him, she wouldn't have suffered so much pain, probably never would have been caught by Mance, and would never have been lied to for so long. But she also wouldn't be pregnant…

She sighed and sat down at the edge of the pool.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout Kitten?" Papa asked as he sat down next to her.

"Thinkin' 'bout all the stuff tha' wouldna happened if I wasna married to Anti-Cosmo," she answered. "Woulda ne'er gotten caught…wouldna gotten hurt…" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yeah…lots 'o stuff wouldna happened if ya hadna had to marry 'im," Papa said. "We alls know it was his fault, no ones else's." He grumbled some inaudible and then fell silent.

You ain't gonna shoot 'im," Anti-Wanda said, knowing what her father had grumbled.

"Maybe not this time," he muttered. "Bu' if 'e hurts you again, I'm blowing them brains a his out and leavin' 'im fer the werewolves."

Anti-Wanda shuddered. "That ain't nice Papa."

"Well 'e a'most left you fer dead now didna 'e?" he asked. He eyed his daughter. "You's still got feelin's for 'im."

Anti-Wanda paled and looked away. She brought her knees up and rested her head on them. "I dun know Papa…I dun trust him, but…I feels like I still need 'im fer some reason….Dunno why…"

"The baby's why," Papa said. "You gots a connection t' that boy 'cause of it."

Anti-Wanda looked at her abdomen. "That a bad thing?"

Papa shook his head. "No, no' that I c'n think of. I might jus' be selfish though, I wanna be a grandpa." He grinned at his daughter.

Anti-Wanda sighed. "Dun help me much…still dun know how I feel 'bout him…"

"Ya got time," Papa said. "'Sides, you need t' be thinkin' 'bout yerself righ' now, not 'im."

"Guess so…" She murmured. She thought of something and looked over at him. "What was it like when Mama was havin' us?"

Papa shuddered. "Woo-whew! That was a long day. She was fine thru mos' a it, the pregnancy I mean. She had yer sister jus' fine, but you got turned 'round, came out backwards."

"That e'splains somethin'," Anti-Wanda muttered.

"Ah there ain't nothin' wrong with ya," Papa said smiling as he gave his daughter a gentle one-armed hug.

"Y-ya dun think differn 'a me since..since I got hurt, d-do ya?" she asked, the question had been nagging at her for a while, and now she was finally able to spit it out.

"A 'course not," Papa answered. "Why should I? You didna do nothin' wrong. If anythin', I respect ya more fer livin' through it. You're one tough lil girl."

She blushed. "I guess so. Not summat I'm too proud 'a though…"

"Why not?" Papa asked. "Ya kept that lil' one alive plus yerself. Tha's summat to be proud right there." His smile grew. "My baby girl's gonna be a good mama."

She blushed again. "Cozzie said that too."

"Good, 'e better a said it," Papa muttered. "If 'e 'adn't, I wud go right back over to 'im an' smacked 'im upside that stupid head 'o his."

Anti-Wanda giggled at the thought, trying to imagine what Anti-Cosmo's reaction would be if Papa actually whacked him. "What'cha got 'im doin' now?"

"Muckin' out the pig pen," Papa answered with a chuckle. At his daughter's surprised laugh he grinned and explained. "Well, I have'ta get me revenge on 'im some'ow, and I's on'y had a few options in mind."

"Wha' opt'ons?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Well a' first I wanted t' kill 'im," he replied, and watched his daughter's face pale considerably. (Yep, she does still care 'bout 'im) he thought. (She dun know it, bu' she still do in any case) He patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Ah, I couldna do that, what good could I be t' my girl if I'm in jail?" She didn't respond, and he hadn't expected her to. "So, wit that outta the way, I only had two choices left: Beat 'im to a bloody pulp, or, make 'im work. As ya can see, I made 'im work."

Anti-Wanda nodded.

"'Sides," he added, "Leaves me free ta spen' more time with ya."

She looked back out over the spring, her mind pulled in another direction. "Do ya b'lieve 'im Papa, that 'e really does care 'bout me?"

The older anti-fairy remembered the incident in the barn. "Surprisin'ly, I think 'a do," he answered. At Anti-Wanda's wide-eyed expression, he added, "le's jus' say 'e said enough ta make me b'lieve 'im." Then he said, "But jus' 'cause I b'lieve 'im doesna mean I trust 'im. 'E's still lower'n me foot on my trust level, so I'm still gonna be keepin' me eye on 'im fer a long time, a very long time."

"I sure ain't gonna," she muttered. "I…I jus' dun un'erstan' how…how 'e coulda no' tol' me, even when we was…" she shook her head and didn't finish.

"If yer thinkin' what I think yer thinkin', then I's already as'ed 'im that," he said.

"Wha?" she asked, blushing. "W-Wha'de say?"

"He didna know," Papa answered. He shrugged, "I dun get it either, Kitten, I dun get at all." He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Anti-Fallyn and Kaizic emerge from the shadows of the forest. "Maybe you c'n answer this," he said to the silver-haired anti-fairy. "How does a person 'ho claims ta care 'bout some'un but doesna tell 'im, even when they's haven' relations?"

Anti-Fallyn sighed, know exactly what and whom Papa was talking about. "My only answer is that everyone has his or her own needs and desires. Emotions and words aren't always needed…even if they're supposed to be…" He looked back in the general direction of the farm with an annoyed look on his face. "All I can tell you is that he was entirely faithful to you," he said to Anti-Wanda.

"An' how do you know that?" Papa asked.

"Because he told me," Anti-Fallyn answered with a groan. "The bloody moron told me. He's told me everything, everything he should have been saying to Anti-Wanda, but didn't."

Papa jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "An' why did he tell you eh?!"

"Because I'm the only person he's felt comfortable and safe enough to do so," Anti-Fallyn answered. "Both of know you know of his childhood, so it should make sense, unfortunately."

"So why didn't you tell her?!" Papa asked, outraged. "You knew ever'thin' an' ya still let 'er suffer?"

Anti-Fallyn yanked Papa's hand away from his throat. "It wasn't my place!" he yelled. "Yes, I wanted to tell her. I hated seeing her suffer and hurting, but it just wasn't my place to tell her, and I told Anti-Cosmo that. And I wish to bloody hell he had told her sooner so all of this bullshit wouldn't have happened!" He clenched his fists and pulled himself under control before he lost it. "I will be angry with him for a very long time about this, nor will I even forgive him for hurting her."

"No one 'ad better forgive 'im," Papa muttered. "Stupid boy near'y got me daughter killed!"

Anti-Fallyn sighed and shook his head. "Look, let's not dwell on it, bad memories don't make for very good moods. It's better to concentrate on something more uplifting, such as," he smiled at Anti-Wanda, "a little someone who's going to be here in a few months."

"Oh yeah, speakin' a which," Papa looked down at Anti-Wanda. "I think she's still too skinny, wha' da you think?"

Anti-Fallyn chuckled. "She's a little thin, but otherwise normal. You're probably just used to your wife."

"Tha's what I said," Anti-Wanda muttered. "'E didna b'lieve me."

"I don't blame him," Anti-Fallyn said. "Up until recently you haven't been in the best of health, so he has a right to be worried about you and not fully believe that you're all right."

She sighed. "Feel fine, jus' tired…" Kaizic lay down next to her and she reached over and scratched the top of his head around his horns where he could never reach.

"Ya wanna go back t' the house?" Papa asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly, feeling drowsier as she was helped up. "Dun like al'ays bein' tired…"

"You're living for two," Anti-Fallyn said as they headed back to the trail. "It's going to take a lot out of you, especially after what you just went through. The best thing for you to do is just rest and relax."

"How'm I suppose' t' relax?" Anti-Wanda asked. "'M al'ays nervous…tense…."

Anti-Fallyn sighed. (Barely awake for a day and she's already slipping back to her old habits.) "What about right now, are you nervous now?"

Anti-Wanda gulped. "Lil bit… not too much."

"What if Anti-Cosmo was with us?" Anti-Wanda watched her visibly pale. "What is it that you're afraid of? He's not going to hurt her you, and he's never physcially hurt you in the past either. Why would you be frightened of him now?"

"I kno' why," Papa answered. "It's th' bas'c instinc'. She's a female 'n a del'cate condition, an' Anti-Cosmo's a big male tha' cud eas'ly hurt her. Don't matter tha' 'e's her husband, 'e's jus' 'ho 'e is."

The simplicity made so much sense that Anti-Fallyn mentally kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner. (But that means there isn't much we can do about it. We can't change who and what he is. She's just going to have to get used to him, that's all) "It's just going to take time, that's all. There isn't anything else to do about it except give him a chance."

"A chance 'e don't deserve," Papa grumbled. "C'mon Kitten, le's get ya home, 'bout feedin' time an'way."

Anti-Wanda groaned and let her father guide her back to the path, Anti-Fallyn and Kaizic following behind them.

ooo

A/N: Awww, father daughter time! Um, otherwise, not much to say about this chapter, other than my word processor utterly hating it. A few more chapters to load!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents (c) Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 5

-I don't think I've ever felt so filthy in my entire life- Anti-Cosmo said to Kaizic once he finished getting dressed. After being ordered to muck out that pen, Anti-Cosmo had soaked off all of the grim in a scalding hot shower until he finally felt clean.

-Heh, you sure were floundering around in that mud a few times there, Tamer- Kaizic mused humorously. –Perhaps you should have kept at it, you could have drawn a laugh from your mate-

"Me? Make her laugh? Hah! She still wants nothing to do with me, she's even been blocking that emotional link we have." He sighed. "I guess she figured out how to block me, because if she hadn't, I would have much easier time convincing her how much I care about her."

-So convince her to take it down- Kaizic said. –Or, if you don't think you can do it, then ask someone else she trusts to try and persuade her. If it's for the greater good then someone should agree to help you…hopefully-

"Yeah, right…" Anti-Cosmo murmured. He transported himself to the roof and looked out over the farm. He was getting sick of having to clean it, but he knew it could be a lot worse. He sat down and leaned against the chimney.

-You're avoiding your problem Tamer- Kaizic said. –It won't get fixed if you keep to yourself like this. Shouldn't you be trying to get closer to your mate? She seems to be getting better. She seemed a little more relaxed around Anti-Fallyn, and perfectly comfortable with her sire-

-And I would rather not push it- Anti-Cosmo responded. –If she's only a little relaxed with Anti-Fallyn, then she won't be relaxed at all with me; I already know it. I don't want to push things to hard or too fast and throw it all away. She needs time too-

Kaizic was silent for a moment. –Perhaps you're right, Tamer. I was just making sure you were thinking about her and not about yourself-

-Why?-

-Because that's what Anti-Aurora asked me to do- Kaizic answered, and then, with a smirk –and she said if I caught you thinking about yourself I was to bite you-

-I thought I was your tamer, not her- Anti-Cosmo said in amusement.

-I'm listening to those who haven't been blockheads in the past- Kaizic said. He smirked again as he felt his Tamer's annoyance. –Keep up your good behavior and I'll start listening to you too-

-Start?- Anti-Cosmo asked. –I bloody tamed you! Shouldn't you be listening to me without question?-

"If you weren't such a blockhead; then yes-

Anti-Cosmo groaned in exasperation. –Some help you are- He received another mental smirk before Kaizic left his thoughts. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" Anti-Fallyn asked, appearing on the roof right as Anti-Cosmo was dozing off.

"Looking for some peace," Anti-Cosmo answered.

"You? Peace?" The silvered haired anti-fairy laughed out loud for a moment. "Sorry, I just don't see those two words in the same sentence with you."

Anti-Cosmo opened his eyes and glared at him.

Anti-Fallyn snickered again before composing himself. "She's getting better," he said, knowing that his friend would know whom he was talking about, "If things keep going as they are without any setbacks, they she should be all right in a few months."

"A few months is really all we have left," Anti-Cosmo said.

"You have plenty of time," Anti-Fallyn assured him. "Just don't be stupid."

Anti-Cosmo groaned and stood up. "You came up here for some reason, why?"

"You looked like you need company," Anti-Fallyn answered plainly. He glanced back at him, "You may have pissed me off thoroughly, but you're still my friend, even if you did some stupid things with your relationship."

"I did the worst," he sighed.

"Nah, it wasn't the worst you could have done," Anti-Fallyn said. "The worst you did was lie to her, and that was just about how you felt about her. You could have done a lot worse." He started ticking off on his fingers, "You could have cheated on her, verbally abused her, physically abused her; thrown her out because she doesn't have a job. Hell, you could have even killed her."

Anti-Cosmo turned green, nauseated at the thought. "No, you're right, I didn't do that. I guess I'm not the worst husband in the world…not quite."

"See? I told you so." He grinned at the taller anti-fairy. He had wanted to say that for the longest time, and now he could.

"And I could say the same thing about you," Anti-Cosmo said, "pining away after Anti-Rose, and now look at you; all that time wasted while there was another woman practically under your nose."

Anti-Fallyn looked away. "She may be right under my nose, but I'm just…" He sighed.

"Now who's being stupid?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "Nothing is going to bring her back. Move on. Anti-Blonda couldn't be anymore suited to you, and besides, you two have been almost inseparable since you met."

Anti-Fallyn sighed. "Yeah, I do like her, but…. I still feel…"

"Anti-Fallyn if you do anything like I've just done I'll beat you senseless!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. He grabbed Anti-Fallyn be the collar. "For nine thousand years I have been telling you to move on. There's nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault." He let go of the collar and snatched up the chain Anti-Fallyn wore underneath his shirt, dangling from it was his wedding band. "This has gone on long enough." He yanked the chain and snapped it off.

"Hey!!" Anti-Fallyn yelled and snatched at it, but Anti-Cosmo held it out of reach. "Dammit give it back!"

"No! Not until you get over this stupidity. Anti-Rose would not have wanted you to pine for this long after her. She would have wanted you to move on and find some else that could make you happy."

Anti-Fallyn scowled at the taller anti-fairy, fists clenched in frustration and anger. Before he could do something he would regret, he leapt off the roof and flew toward the forest.

-Kaizic- Anti-Cosmo called.

-Yes Tamer?- the dragon responded.

-Follow Anti-Fallyn. He's not in the best state of mind and I don't want him to something stupid while he's alone-

-Yes Tamer- Kaizic replied. –Oh, I'm with your mate. She's in the forest; just here- He sent a mental image of where they were to his tamer. –If you wish to be with her while I am gone, that's where you will find her-

-Thank you Kaizic- Anti-Cosmo said as he flew from the roof. He used the image that Kaizic sent him like a map to find Anti-Wanda. He found her sitting on a boulder and watching the sun set. He flew over and made sure she saw him before landing nearby. "Kaizic told me he was with you, and I thought that should come and keep an eye on you while he was gone."

"Where'd 'e go?" she asked, not making eye contact with him.

"Anti-Fallyn's in one of his moods again," Anti-Cosmo explained. "I sent Kaizic to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ah," she murmured.

"May I ask what you're doing out here?" he asked.

She sighed. "Thinkin'." She heard him approach. "What ye want?" she asked bluntly.

He was a bit surprised and the directness of her question. "I just came to keep an eye on you, I've already said that." He leaned on the boulder she was sitting on. "May I ask you something?"

"Aye," was her response.

He sighed. "Why is that you gave me a chance to prove myself to you, and yet you've hardly given my the ability to use it?" He walked around the boulder and stood in front of her, leaning over her and planting his hands on the stone, and giving her a very serious look. "Why?"

"I-I…" she sputtered, startled that he was so close. Her heart was racing and every fiber of her being was scream at her to run, but she was held frozen in his gaze.

"Was it a lie?" he asked. "If it was, I can't say I didn't deserve it, but I expected you to be better than I was."

She glared at him, indignant. "I didna lie to you!" she growled. "I ain't like you. I keep my promises; jus'… This one's 'arder…"

"Harder?"

She looked away. "M'fraid a ya getting' close t' me. 'Fraid you'll hurt me 'gain…" She was ashamed at the tears that leaked from her eyes, she wanted to be stronger than this, but she couldn't stop them.

He sighed and gently reached up and wiped away her tears. "I won't hurt you. I don't know how many times I'm going to repeat it, but I will repeat it as many times as it takes to make you believe me." He smiled. "Of course, things would be a lot easier if you just dropped that silly barrier you've insisted on putting up." She looked unsure. "Just bring it down a little, not all the way, I know you're not comfortable with that yet."

Anti-Wanda bit her lip, still a bit unsure, but tried anyway. Of course, she wasn't all that familiar with mind magic, she was hardly capable in her normal magic, so when she tried bring her barrier down a little, she lost her hold on it and it feel down completely! "Uh…!"

Anti-Cosmo smiled in amusement. He'd had a feeling that would happen, but hadn't counted on it. "It's all right dearest. See, nothing happened."

She gulped; he was right, nothing had happened. "N-Now what?" she asked.

He smiled again before sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. "This," he whispered.

At first she felt nothing, but then she did, a warm flood of love wrapped around her conscious like a protective blanket. She hadn't expected to feel something so comforting. She couldn't help it, she began to feel tingling all over; she giggled.

"What's so funny darling?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

She shook her head, "Nothin'." She leaned against him and sighed contentedly.

He opened his eyes and smiled again. The sun has long since set and stars twinkled above them. He breathed in the cool night air and realized that he felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.

-Tamer- Kaizic said –Anti-Fallyn has returned to the house-

-Thank you Kaizic- Anti-Cosmo replied. He took a deep breath of the cool night air, enjoying the moment for just a little longer. When he exhaled, he turned to Anti-Wanda and gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up my dear, it's time to go back to the house."

Anti-Wanda looked up at him. "'Kay."

ooo

A/N: I honestly don't have anything to say right now. I have Queen Latifah's "Walk the Dinosaur" bouncing around in my head and it's blocking everything else out lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 6

The next afternoon found Anti-Wanda lying in the secluded spring that she always liked to go to. Even though she could feel what Anti-Cosmo felt for her, it still didn't change what he had done, or how she still felt about him. If anything, it made her more confused and conflicted; should she ever feel anything for him? And did he deserve it?

Kaizic lifted his head from where he lay close by and made his customary growl that he usually made when someone friendly was approaching.

Anti-Wanda looked over her shoulder and was mildly surprised to see Anti-Cosmo approaching. "Hey Cozzie," she murmured. He seemed nervous, but why would he be? Usually she was the one that was nervous, and right now all she felt was slight annoyance.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said. He held his hand down to her. "Please?"

She eyed him, but took his hand and let him bring her to her feet. Once she was up, he did not let go of her hand, but clasped it with both of his. "What ya need t' talk 'bout?"

"About us," he whispered, still looking nervous.

She suddenly felt a jolt of fear in the pit of her stomach, and it nearly brought her to the verge of panicking. "Y-yer not leavin' me are ya?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "No! No, I'd never leave you, never!" He reached around her and pulled her close to him. "I would never leave you, my darling, not for anything in any world."

She gasped with relief. "Was afraid ya was gonna leave me. I…I need ya. I need ya 'cause of the baby."

"Well that's good to hear," he said. "It's a change from not wanting anything to do with me before." He smiled at her. "But, my dear, this is not why I came to talk to you." He released her shoulders and clasped her hand again. "Now, I don't expect you to say yes, frankly I expect you to laugh at me. I've noticed that a little something of yours has been missing." He held her left hand, and very gently rubbed her bare ring finger with his thumb.

Anti-Wanda snatched her hand away, looking ashamed. "It…it got-,"

"Shh," he whispered soothingly. "Don't think about it, it doesn't matter." He managed to get a hold of her hands again. "I had been wanting to replace that thing anyway, when I was able to tell you how I truly felt, but it didn't happen in the way I had hoped." He took something out of one of his pockets, something small, "But I waited too long, and I have to pay the consequences, and fix what I've broken." He glared at the slanted ground. "Unfortunately I can't kneel as is customary, so standing will have to do." He held a small box up to her vision. "I should have given this to you a long time ago." He lifted the lid and waited for her response.

Anti-Wanda could barely believe was she was seeing. It was a ring, an engagement ring, but that thought barely fluttered through her mind. What she was focused on was the kind of stone on the ring. "I-is that?" she asked.

"Black diamond?" he offered. "Yes, that's what it is."

Black diamonds, the top desired jewel in all of Anti-Fairy world, and one of the rarest and hardest to find. The one on this ring wasn't big, about the size of a corn kernel, but that was big enough. It was cut simply, and surrounded by what looked like frost, but were actually minuscule diamonds. It was the most incredible and beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I…I dun know what ta say…"

"I haven't asked you anything yet," he said with a smile. "Anti-Wanda, I'm offering you this out of love. If would give me the greatest joy if you would wear this. But I'm not asking you to wear it in representation of your affections for me, since I'm pretty sure you don't have much in the way of that for me, but I'm asking you to wear it so you can show others that you're off limits." He chuckled. "To be honest, I wouldn't even mind if you wore it just because of what it is." He exhaled shakily. "Well, here's the question; will you wear it?"

Anti-Wanda stared at the incredible ring. What should she say? "I…I dun know…"

He smiled and closed the lid and held it out to her. "Take your time then. When you feel comfortable enough to wear it, you'll have it."

She shook head. "Nah, you keep it. I might lose it; dun wan' ta do that."

He nodded and put the container back in his pocket. "If that's what you want, then that's how it will be." He smiled again, but then he tilted his head, sensing something. He suddenly reached for her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms securely and protectively around her. "There's something here," he whispered.

Anti-Wanda felt for anything strange, and felt an chilling yet familiar presence. "Kurgon," she whispered.

"Kurgon?" Anti-Cosmo asked, not taking his eyes off the surrounding woods.

"'E hasn't been 'round here fer cent'ries," Anti-Wanda said.

"Who is he? What is he?"

"Werewolf," she answered.

Anti-Cosmo tightened his grip around her. A werewolf was a dangerous creature, and with Anti-Wanda being flightless and pregnant, she was in great danger, if she were by herself. She felt the presence get closer. "Cozzie," she whispered. "He's behind ya…"

Anti-Cosmo whirled around, keeping her close to him, just as Kaizic let off a warning hiss. Behind them stood a bipedal creature with arms so long that they could easily use them for running. The huge head was obviously canine-like, but the eyes were huge and blazing red. The brown-grey fur was shaggy, and the claws on both the hands and feet were long and sharp.

He had never actually encountered a werewolf before, and he quite frankly wasn't looking forward to this experience, not with Anti-Wanda so vulnerable.

-I smell- came an eerie, ghostly mind voice. –Smell a young one. Tender, young, yes-

"Over my dead body," Anti-Cosmo snarled.

-You are not familiar to me- came the ghostly voice again. –You are not from around here. She is, she is from here, since she too was small. The small one she carries will be an exceptional treat-

"I won't let you lay a claw on her," Anti-Cosmo growled.

-I will not let him touch her- Kaizic said, growling low and loudly at Kurgon. –I will defend her just as if she were my mate-

-You will not stand in my way- Kurgon said. He suddenly voice and long eerie howl. All at once, more werewolves appeared in the shadows along the forest rim, growling and snarling in anticipation.

Anti-Cosmo could feel Anti-Wanda trembling against him. He held her firmly to him, determined to keep her safe.

-Tamer!- Kaizic roared into his mind. –Take your mate away from here, protect her. I'll take care of these beasts!- He roared at the werewolves, increasing his size rapidly. –Go now!-

Anti-Cosmo swept Anti-Wanda into his arms and shot into the air. He flew high above the trees, not taking any chances that one of the creatures would pursue them up a tree. "Are you all right darling?" he asked.

Anti-Wanda clung to him. "Y-yeah," she answered. "Ne'er seen so many werewolves a'fore."

"We need to get back to the farm," he said. "We can't stay here any more, it's too dangerous for you." He turned and flew back towards the farm, hoping Kaizic wouldn't be too long in his fight against the werewolves. As the farm came into sight, he noticed Anti-Wanda's father was out with his rifle. He landed and set Anti-Wanda on her feet. "We need to get away from here, now."

Papa eyed his son-in-law. "What's goin' on?"

"Werewolves," Anti-Cosmo gasped, realizing he had just flown probably the fastest he had ever flown in his whole life. "In the forest, Kaizic is holding them off, so we can get out of here."

Papa's eyes widened. "Kurgon's back? He ain't been here near 'round a thousand years."

"It was 'im Papa," Anti-Wanda added. "An' he ain't alone."

"I believe ya, I believe ya," Papa said. "Let's get ever'one outta the house. We gotta get flyin' a'fore it starts getting' dark." He turned and ran for the house.

Anti-Cosmo turned to Anti-Wanda and looked her over to convince himself that she was unharmed. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked, gently grasping her shoulders.

Anti-Wanda gulped. "Kinda scared…S'all my fault…"

"It's not your fault."

"How ain't it? Kurgon wants the baby, an' it's in me. How's it ain't my fault?"

He kissed her fiercely and held her protectively to him. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'm the one who did this to you in the first place." He hugged her to him and looked over his shoulder as the rest of her family came out of the house. "Ready?"

"Le's go!" Papa said. All of them rose into the air and flew as fast as the could away from the farm. As they were just leaving sight of the farm, Kaizic rose up underneath them, in his full adult form, offering his back for a ride.

Anti-Cosmo landed on Kaizic and gently set Anti-Wanda down. –Are they following us?- he asked.

-I killed most of them- Kaizic responded. –Only Kurgon and a few of his followers remained. They did not pursue me when I left-

-Good, but I won't relax until we're home and I have the place completely warded-

-I do not think they will pursue us that far- Kaizic said. –Werewolves tend to stay in forested regions and don't like venturing into large settlements-

-Yes I know- Anti-Cosmo said. –But I'm still not taking any chances. Better to be a little paranoid and keep Anti-Wanda safe-

-Yes Tamer-

ooo

Once they were back home, Anti-Cosmo set several protective wards up around the exterior and interior of the house. Nothing was going to get in the house without his say so.

Anti-Wanda did not want to be here. Already her mood was slipping back into depression despite all she had been told and experienced. There were still too many bad memories here, and it wasn't going to be easy making new ones stick and blur out the old ones. All she wanted to do now was curl up in a dark corner and cry.

Anti-Aurora was already seeing the change of mood in her daughter and the last thing she was going to do was let Anti-Wanda alone. "Hey," she said as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I know being here isn't easy, but now we don't have a choice. Besides, it's probably best to get you back here anyway; you and Anti-Cosmo really haven't done anything in preparation for the baby."

Anti-Wanda groaned and stalked away, heading upstairs. (Baby, baby, baby! That's all they think 'bout) she thought bitterly. (Tha's all they's talk 'about, they dun care 'bout me) She stormed into her room and slammed the door before curling up on her bed and crying into her pillow. She didn't want to be here, she knew it would go back to how it was before; ten-thousand years wasn't made up in a few months, nor could it change her mind about the possibilities of it being better.

Anti-Cosmo opened the door and came in, he wasn't about to ask her permission, since he knew it would be a negative answer, and he didn't want to argue between a closed door. He sat on the edge of her bed, knowing she was ignoring him, but also knowing that this had to be done. "Anti-Wanda, you can't let yourself fall back into depression. We have nowhere else to take you right now, we have to stay here, and we need to start preparing for the baby."

"Baby's all ya care 'bout…" she murmured. "Nah me…Dun care 'bout me…"

Anti-Cosmo mentally counted to ten before responding. "You know that's not true."

"Do I?" she snapped, sitting up and glaring at him. "All ya'all talk about is the baby!"

"It is not! How could you say that?"

"'Cause it's true!" She swung her legs over the opposite side of the bed and stormed out of the room, her husband close behind her.

"That is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard out of your mouth! Everything that we've done in the past few months has been for you!"

"No, it ain't about me! It's about the baby! Ya'll want me ta get better so the baby stays healthy, so I dun lose it! Al'ays tryin' ta make me eat, dun let me do nothin'; I ain't even allowed ta fly!"

"You're not strong enough to fly yet!"

"An' I ain't gonna be 'til I'm big as a house! An' by the you ain't gonna let me fly neither! All a'cos of this thing!" She glared down at her slightly bulging abdomen, disgusted at how it made her look, and not looking forward to it getting bigger.

"The baby is important," Anti-Cosmo said, trying to get himself under control and calm the situation down. "It's a very big deal, but darling that doesn't mean that it's all we care about." He tried to approach her but she back away from him. "Anti-Wanda… You… Please dearest just relax, I know part of the reason you're like this is because there are too many bad memories here, and intend to change that; I need you to trust me. Please stop pushing me away, I'm trying to prove myself to you, I really am, but how can I possibly do that if you don't let me use that chance?"

She looked away. "Jus' dun wanna get hurt again…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said patiently, wondering how many times he'd said it before. He sighed and backed away from her. "I'll leave you alone if you want. I don't want to, that's all I did before and that's what caused this bloody mess, but if it helps you relax then so be it."

The thought of being left alone again made her heart ache. She shook her head, "No, I dun wanna be left alone..."

"Then what do you want?"

She shook her head and leaned back against the wall. "I dunno…" She closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up.

Anti-Cosmo could see her tears and, refusing to walk away, went to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen up. "Let me help you," he whispered. "Please?"

Anti-Wanda hesitated, but then gave up and cried on his shoulder. "Why'm I like this? Goin' from d'pressed ta angry, an' then 'm sad an' d'pressed again."

Her husband couldn't help smiling. "I'd tell you the reason why, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's why you were angry before."

She groaned. "When'll it stop?"

He resisted a very strong urge to chuckle. "In about three and a half to four months."

"Bu' that's…" she started, lifting her head to look at him, thinking. "That's when the baby comes!"

"That's exactly right." As he expected, she made an exasperated sound of disgust before putting her head back down on his shoulder. He let his chuckle out and gently patted her back. "You'll survive my darling, I know you will."

She sighed, and then, much to his surprise, said something he never expected her to honestly confess. "I'm hungry."

He smiled and gently tightened his arms around her in an affectionate hug. "I'm sure your mother will happily remedy that."

ooo

Author's Note: Okay, now I'm stuck. I've rewritten the next chapter at least a dozen times and I just can't seem to stick to anything. I'll let you guys enjoy this for a while, this was an awfully big dump. Maybe after this premiere on July 10th I'll get some inspiration. Though I think I've mentioned that I'll be sticking with my OCs, I'm just going to remind you all now. Maybe I'll do something later with the boys, but as of now, I'm liking my little OCs much better. Is there anything you guys particularly want me to write about? Anything? I need material peoples!

Oh, got a really big project planned. I'm not going to go into the details, especially since I don't know how long it's going to take, but at least this whole summer. So...yeah...there's that little tidbit for ya.

As usual reviews are much appreciated but not required!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 7

It took some time, several weeks in fact, before Anti-Wanda was able to completely relax. Even then, she always wondered if things would drift back to the way they had been before, but whenever those thoughts started bringing her down, her husband would immediately do something to drive the thoughts away. He stayed with her often, but would sometimes leave her alone, usually with Kaizic, not wanting her to feel smothered. He wouldn't leave her alone for long, it made him edgy whenever she wasn't by his side, but at least when Kaizic was with her, all he had to do was close his eyes and see through his dragon's eyes, and there she would be.

Of course, Kaizic wasn't always with her, and now was a time that he wasn't. Anti-Cosmo had left Anti-Wanda alone, just for an hour, and now was looking for her around the manor. He heard sounds coming from her old bedroom, and poked his head inside, just barely able to see the top of her head from the other side of her bed. She was sitting on the floor, playing an old video game console, and for the moment, completely oblivious to his presence.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked her.

Anti-Wanda looked up, somewhat surprised to see him there. "Erm, jus' what I al'ays use t' do." She had arranged several large pillows, one underneath her, one behind her back against her bed, and one sitting in her lap against her growing middle.

"I see." He sat down next to her and watched her play for a few minutes. A thought dawned on him, causing a smile to form on his lips.

Anti-Wanda noticed his smile. "What'cha smilin' for?"

He shook his head. "I just realized that I've actually never played a video game before, ever." His wife gave him a perplexed look. "I'm completely serious."

Anti-Wanda giggled. "I c'n show ya how, ain't hard, s'pecially if I c'n do it."

"If you want."

"This 'un's got two-player mode, jes' gotta set it up." She put her controller down and crawled forward to the console, reaching around the side of the Tv and bringing out a second controller.

Anti-Cosmo watched her from where he sat. She was filling out more, finally regaining all the weight she had lost, and her clothing fit much better now. And now, with the angle and position she was in, gave him a rather spectacular view of her jean-clad rear. An amused chuckle rose in his throat and came out before he could stop it, catching her attention and causing her to look over shoulder at him.

"Wha's funny?" she asked, curious, and at the same time slightly annoyed.

"Nothing's funny at all my dear," Anti-Cosmo answered, bringing his knee up and resting his elbow on it, continuing to admire her rear. "Just enjoying the view." The pillow she had been holding to her belly suddenly flew with decent force and hit him squarely in the face. "Nice throw…" he muttered as the pillow fell away, taking his monocle with it. "Blast," he grumbled.

"That'll teach ya t' be p'vert'd," Anti-Wanda grumbled, finishing setting up the second controller.

"I meant it as a compliment," he said, lifting up the pillow that now sat in his lap, fruitlessly trying to find the eyepiece. "But now I can't see a thing."

Anti-Wanda sighed and crawled over to him, taking the pillow from him and giving it a shake. She watched the monocle fall out, tossed the pillow back onto her bed, and picked up the monocle. "Got it," she said, and suddenly found herself being swept up in his arms and placed gently back down in his lap.

"Why thank you dearest," Anti-Cosmo said, cuddling her to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I did mean it darling, you look wonderful."

She thumped him in the chest, feeling slightly annoyed. "Yer jes' sweet-talkin'." She opened her hand and noticed the smudges she had caused on his monocle. She breathed on it, bringing the bottom of her shirt up to wipe it clean, and yelped slightly when she felt his palm on her bare belly.

"I'm not," he whispered. "You look beautiful my dear." He heard a threatening sound of her about to spit on his monocle, and snatched it out of her hand before she could carry it out. "Don't…" he said, a slight warning to his voice.

"Weren't gonna…" Anti-Wanda grumbled as he put the monocle back on. She started to get up, but he suddenly pulled her back down, almost desperately, and held her to him. "C-Cozzie?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have snatched it from you, but I really mean it, you look absolutely beautiful Anti-Wanda."

She felt her cheeks reddening. "Thankee…" She still didn't quite believe him, but her response made him loosen his arms and she was able to get up. She sat back down on her pillowing, glancing back at the third one she had been holding to her abdomen, but her husband grabbed it and threw it far behind them, and she knew there was no way he was going to let her go and retrieve it. She stuck her tongue out at him and held the second controller out to him. "Here."

He took it from her as she reset the game, wondering exactly how he was supposed to play a game with a button that looked like a plus sign and four more small, circular ones.

Turns out….he couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried, and no matter how many times he watched her do it, he just could not make his tiny sprite character get through the simple, two dimensional platform level. It wasn't a total lose, it brought no end of amusement to Anti-Wanda, who was currently laughing at his continual failed attempts at trying to jump his character from one ledge to another.

"Are you sure this controller isn't broken?" he asked her, glaring at the thing. Anti-Wanda was barely able to quell her giggles long enough to respond. "Ain't broken," she said, before snorting into another round of giggles.

"Whatever you say…" he muttered, trying again for the umpteenth time to jump his character. "Gah! I'm hitting the bloody button damn it!" he exclaimed as he character fell to it's death again, and making Anti-Wanda laugh so hard she had to drop her controller and hold her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You really suck at this thing," Anti-Fallyn said, suddenly standing next to Anti-Cosmo and the end of the bed.

Anti-Cosmo glared at him. "It's infuriating….I can already tell that the cord to the controller is too short for me to able to throw the bloody thing at you, and yet I can't-," he started running his character to the ledge again, "make this blasted sprite jump over a cliff!" He hit the jump button, and to his complete amazement, made it to the other side. "Ha! I did it!" His triumph was very short lived, as his immediately ran his character into a baddie and died horribly. "No!" He hung his head as Anti-Wanda laughed at his misfortune.

"Okay," Anti-Fallyn said, reaching down and plucking the controller from his friend's hands, "I think that's enough, before you make Anti-Wanda die from laughing."

"Shut up…" Anti-Cosmo grumbled, his wife's giggles quieting as she wiped tears from her eyes. "At least I managed to entertain you."

"Uh-huh," she said, and then got to her feet and headed for her small bathroom.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wondering if he had upset her stomach by making her laugh so hard.

"Nah, jes' gotta pee," she answered as she closed the door behind her.

Anti-Cosmo glanced up at Anti-Fallyn, noticing the amused grin on the healer's face. "Go away," he growled, making his friend chuckle in added amusement.

"Getting mad at me isn't going to help you get any better at a game even humans considered old and simple." His friend's face contorted into a look of pure disgust, and Anti-Fallyn added to the green eyed anti-fairy's displeasure by quickly running the sprite through the entire level without dying a single time. "See, it's not so hard." He tossed the controller back down to Anti-Cosmo and left the room before he got himself into trouble.

Anti-Cosmo sat there and fumed at the game console, still completely baffled at the fact that he couldn't play the stupid thing. He sighed and tried to let it go, knowing that it was stupid let himself get all worked up over it, it just a game after all.

Anti-Wanda came out of the bathroom and found her husband still rather worked up by the game. "You okay Cozzie?"

He looked up at her. "Yes, I'm all right darling." He ran his hand through his hair. "Perhaps it would be best if you went back to playing it by yourself and I'll just watch."

"Ya sure?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Yes my dear, I'm quite sure, although…." He smiled, "it would make it all the more enjoyable if you sat in my lap while you played."

Anti-Wanda rolled her eyes. "Al'ight…" She unhooked the second controller and reset the single player mode before sitting down in her husband's lap.

Anti-Cosmo felt the last of his irritation disappear as he put his arms around his wife. "I'm not encumbering you am I?" he asked.

"En-what?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Making it hard for you to move," he explained.

"Oh, no…y'ain't." She leaned back and heard him sigh contentedly. "Ya sure ye weren't doin' that a'purpose a'fore?"

"Hmm? You mean dying constantly?"

"Aye."

"'Fraid not darling, I just could not do it." He felt her belly jiggle slightly, giving away her silent giggles. "Making you laugh was worth it. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so hard."

"I dun think I have either." She giggled again, this time out loud, and felt her husband give her gentle squeeze. She started playing her game again, occasionally feeling Anti-Cosmo gently rub her belly. She felt good, she actually felt good; for the first time she was aware that she really felt good about being in the manor with her husband.

While the next level of her game loaded, she let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying the rather alien feeling. (This wha' they mean when they say 'life is good'?) She wondered. Then she felt something, something that wasn't her husband's touch. Letting go of the controller, she held very still, not even breathing.

"Anti-Wanda?" Anti-Cosmo didn't miss her change in demeanor. "Is something wrong?" He felt her take his hand and press it to another spot on her belly, closer to the top, and felt a very slight something against his hand. He held his breath, hardly daring to believe what it was, but when he felt it again, he let it out as he felt tears in his eyes.

"Felt it?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Yes, thank you darling…" He moved his other arm up, over her upper arms and gasping her shoulder, hugging her too him. "That was wonderful."

"Ain't even all tha' strong yet," she told him. "What'cha gonna do when it starts kickin' stronger?"

"Probably get myself kicked in the head," he answered, ensuing a rather surprised laugh from her.

"Papa'll like that," she giggled.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. He's not the only one who's told me I need a good kick in the head." His wife giggled again and he leaned his head forward and kissed her cheek. "You've made my day, darling, thank you."

Author's Note: There, after two years of writer's block, here's a nice fluffy and cute chapter for you to all coo over. I've been getting a lot of reviews for this story lately, even though I haven't touched it in years, and it's mostly like due to the recent fanart I made and loaded on my Deviantart page. You all have my heartfelt thanks, I really appreciate the fact that you guys enjoy this. It's hard to keep going with this since the series ended, and as of late I've sort moved on to other fandoms, but I'll try and keep going with this as best I can. I've even managed to inspire myself to go do some mushy sketches of these two, and I'll post them eventually on my DA page. Thanks again guys, and enjoy!


End file.
